


The List of Things that Peter Pan Has Broken Over the Years, by Wendy Darling.

by pylades



Category: The New Adventures of Peter and Wendy (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylades/pseuds/pylades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all.</p><p>(Wendy's personal angry-upset-hurt list, following the Ambush.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List of Things that Peter Pan Has Broken Over the Years, by Wendy Darling.

Keeping lists doesn't come naturally to Wendy.

But she's not ready to talk to her dear Darlings about this - not yet. Her mind is hazy with anger and frustration and she doubts that she can focus like she needs to if she's on camera. (She's not particularly proud of her last Peter-related-onscreen-rant, especially after checking the YouTube comments. Darlings, never read the comments.)

So a list it is.

The List of Things that Peter Pan Has Broken Over the Years, by Wendy Darling.

1\. There's the Darling kitchen window. Oh, her mother blew a gasket about that! (Especially once she was sober enough to realize that the broken panes weren't due to any normal childhood shenanigans, but rather a poorly designed and executed tomahawk. Boy, that stone flew right off ...)

2\. She can't (shouldn't) blame Peter for the broken elbow that Michael had suffered falling out of their tree fort. Peter had ended up in the ER alongside his best friend. (He also, by the way, broke his cast three times. She doesn't know how he managed that and the ortho still cringes if he bumps into Peter in public. So technically he also broke a grown man's spirit. Congratulations, Peter.)

3\. Countless chairs. Seriously. He cannot sit down like a normal human being.

4\. Dishes. Glasses. Her favorite coffee mug. Again. Normal human being, Peter cannot behave like one.

5\. Let's not even bring up Wendy's copy of YOU'VE GOT MAIL. He stepped on it, the action was deliberate, and he probably should see someone about his serious dislike of Tom Hanks. (Or maybe it was Meg Ryan? No, she was sure it was Tom Hanks.)

6\. Trampoline. When he was twenty-one, mind you. He bought and broke a trampoline in a matter of days.

7\. The xBox was definitely in one piece before Peter and Michael decided to try to 'customize it'.

8.Honestly, he hadn't even put the IKEA bookshelf together properly, so she won't count that against him.

BACK ON TOPIC, WENDY DARLING. THINGS PETER PAN BROKE, #9. -- he broke her faith and trust in him. Attacking her like that? In front of her brothers and Lily? They're friends. They're dating. His faith in her was lacking.

Which certainly leads to -- ties into -- is all a part of her final point. He might have actually finally broken her heart, damnit. Her chest is aching and she's so tired, so cold. She's not even sad or angry now. Is this what heartbreak feels like?

She doesn't know.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I write ridiculous melodrama. My bad.


End file.
